Shin Makoku News
Welcome to Shin Makoku News, Kyou Kara Maou news machine. Here, we report updates for this Wiki and the Kyou Kara Maou series. Anyone can start a report, but make sure you have these things in it: source (if about the Kyou Kara Maou series), the date, and your signature (~~~~). Reports should be structured in a chronological manner, with the most recent posts on top. Remember, only news related to the Wiki and to the Kyou Kara Maou series are allowed. Let's work together as a community to maintain the newsletter! If you find that our reports are either incorrect or incomplete, feel free to edit them as you feel fit. Just be sure to include (Edited by) along with those same ~~~~ below the original reporter's name. After reporting news, please place a mention of it along with a direct link to that section on this page:, so that it will appear on the Main Page. To save space, please limit news entries on the News Box to only five. April 29 to May 17, 2015 April 29 Maou Musical 2 - tickets for sale - source: https://twitter.com/MaomyuOfficial April 2015 April 24 Chapter 109 released - source: Asuka-Web March 2015 March 24 Chapter 108 released - source: Asuka-Web February 2015 February 24 Chapter 107 released - source: Asuka-Web January 2015 January 9 - New KKM Musical was announced for this fall. - ilovebishonen - Source: Maomyu December 2014 December 25 - GEG's Birthday (GEG : Great Editor Gotochin ) - ilovebishonen - GEG's Twitter - November 2014 November 12 Yuuri Pillow cover released (Using the illustration from Aug. 2012, Asuka Magazine)- ilovebishonen Conrad Pillow cover released (Using the illustration from Aug. 2012, Asuka Magazine)- ilovebishonen Size of the pillow covers: 43cm x 63cm - source: Temari's Twitter November 24 Chapter 106 released - ilovebishonen - source: Asuka-Web October 2014 October 24 Chapter 105 released - ilovebishonen - source: Asuka-Web October 25 The release of Kyou Kara Ma no Tsuku Jiyuugyou manga Vol. 19 was delayed. It will be released in January 2015. - ilovebishonen - source: Temari's Twitter September 2014 September 24 Chapter 104 released - ilovebishonen - source: Asuka-Web July 2014 July 25 Kyou Kara Maou! Blu-Ray Box Series 3 released- ilovebishonen May 2014 May 24 Chapter 103 released - ilovebishonen - source: Asuka-Web May 30 Kyou Kara Maou! Blu-Ray Box Series 2 released- ilovebishonen April 2014 April 24 Chapter 102 released - ilovebishonen - source: Asuka-Web March 2014 March 24 Chapter 101 released - ilovebishonen - source: Asuka-Web February 2014 Chapter 101 was not released because Temari-sensei was sick - ilovebishonen January 2014 January 24 Chapter 100 released. January 25 Kyou Kara Maou! Caloria Hen II released. December 2013 December 24 Chapter 99 released. December 25 Kyou Kara Maou! Caloria Hen released. November 2013 November 22 Chapter 98 released. October 2013 October 11 Musical DVD released. October 24 Chapter 97 released. October 26 Volume 17 released. September 2013 September 24 Chapter 96 released. September 27 Kyou Kara Maou! Blu-Ray Box Series 1 released on bluray. Added Link: ilovebishonen August 2013 August 24 Chapter 95 released. July 2013 July 25 今日から(マ)王! 地球過去編 novelhttp://www.amazon.co.jp/gp/4041009480/ July 29 Yuuri's Birthday June 2013 June 6 Murata's Birthday June 24 Chapter 94 released. - Added: Last ASUKA cover with KKM character on the cover - ilovebishonen - source: Asuka-Web -2013.6 issue May 2013 May 1st - 6th Musical May 24 Chapter 93 released.- Added: Yuuri and Wolfram on the cover of ASUKA - ilovebishonen - source: Asuka-Web 2013.5 issue April 2013 April 8 Matsumoto Temari's birthday. April 24 Chapter 92 released. April 25 Kyou Kara Maou! Maou Houkou Hen released. April 25th - 30th Musical. March 2013 March 9 Official twitter opened. https://twitter.com/maruma_official KudouUsagi (talk) 21:04, March 17, 2013 (UTC) March 22 KKM anime to be released on Blu-ray http://www.animate.tv/news/details.php?id=1363935094 KudouUsagi (talk) 19:31, March 22, 2013 (UTC) March 26 Volume 16 released. KudouUsagi (talk) 19:50, March 17, 2013 (UTC) March 24 Chapter 91 released. KudouUsagi (talk) 19:50, March 17, 2013 (UTC) March 23 Kyou Kara Maou! Maou Tanjou Hen released. KudouUsagi (talk) 19:50, March 17, 2013 (UTC) February 2013 February 24th Chapter 90 released. KudouUsagi (talk) 19:50, March 17, 2013 (UTC) January 2013 January 24th Chapter 89 released. KudouUsagi (talk) 19:50, March 17, 2013 (UTC) December 2012 December 24th Chapter 88 released. KudouUsagi (talk) 19:50, March 17, 2013 (UTC) November 2012 November 22nd Shouri's birthday. KudouUsagi (talk) 02:47, November 25, 2012 (UTC) November 24th Chapter 87 released, Musical Announced.https://twitter.com/temari_ma/status/272273744137961472 KudouUsagi (talk) 02:47, November 25, 2012 (UTC) November 26th Volume 15 released. KudouUsagi (talk) 02:47, November 25, 2012 (UTC) October 2012 September 24th Chapter 86 released. KudouUsagi (talk) 02:47, November 25, 2012 (UTC) September 2012 September 24th Chapter 85 released. KudouUsagi (talk) 03:37, September 27, 2012 (UTC) August 2012 August 24 Chapter 84 released. KudouUsagi (talk) 03:37, September 27, 2012 (UTC) July 2012 July 24 Chapter 83 released. KudouUsagi (talk) 03:37, September 27, 2012 (UTC) July 29 Yuuri's Birthday. KudouUsagi 16:31, June 24, 2012 (UTC) June 2012 June 24 Chapter 82 released. KudouUsagi (talk) 18:18, August 3, 2012 (UTC) June 6 Murata's Birthday. KudouUsagi 16:31, June 24, 2012 (UTC) May 2012 May 26 Volume 14 is out. KudouUsagi 16:31, June 24, 2012 (UTC) May 24 Chapter 81 released. KudouUsagi 16:31, June 24, 2012 (UTC) April 2012 April 24 Chapter 80 released. KudouUsagi 16:31, June 24, 2012 (UTC) April 8 Matsumoto Temari's Birthday. KudouUsagi 16:31, June 24, 2012 (UTC) March 2012 March 24 Chapter 79 released. KudouUsagi 16:41, June 24, 2012 (UTC) February 2012 February 24 Chapter 78 released. KudouUsagi 16:41, June 24, 2012 (UTC) January 2012 January 24 Chapter 77 released. KudouUsagi 16:41, June 24, 2012 (UTC)